Medical Research Finchel
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: What happens if Finn never found out about Beth, lives with Quinn and they go to the doctors for an innocent checkup? Dr. Rachel Berry, local dctor  Porfessional  proves that Finn isn't the father of Beth! What will happen?


**Hey guys! I am writing a new story, please review, I'll need help from feedback! I have to tell you this is a Finchel story, so Romance but the Angst WILL Be Fuinn. I know you guys never read this and go to the story (I do when it looks long, guilty is charged!) And I will update my two other stories later!  
><strong>

**DISSCLAIMER I don't own anything of Glee, I'm not a doctor so facts will be probably a long shot!**

**Now I have just thought of it so please give me a break, ok on with the story!**

**Rachel's POV**

Let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. Rachel Berry. Not a Broadway singing, actress or dancer. My dreams changed, I got inspired my dad. I love to help people and make them better, plus people HAVE to listen to me so, I love it. I'm a doctor in Lima, Ohio. Where I grew up. I was a diva in high school with enemies ( _Fabray) _and a high school crush ( _Hudson) _Of course after that I went to collage with my divas and besties ( _Hummel, Jones, Lopez and Peirce) _ Then we all graduated and I guess we still see each other! My besties _were_ friends with _Fabray_ but found it wasn't real friendship. So they are now my _true _besties and beside my Diva Palz! I now work at the local doctors.

I'm walking down the street to my usual job- ok, when it _was_ exciting but nothing much. I just go to my doctor's office and sometimes have to go up to the hospital to do stuff there- I greet the receptionist, Linda, -Nice girl, just a little slow- and check the mail and who I have. I scan it, the usuals at the top, check- ups underneath. I see some names I haven't read in a _long _time.

Quinn **Fabray 10:30AM**

Finn **Hudson 10:30AM**

Beth **Fabray 10:30AM**

I wonder how Beth is, she must be around 7 now, I know that Quinn cheated on Finn in high school, but everybody just thought I wanted them to break up so Finn could be with me- ok, that's true but only 50% of the story! - Quinn never told anybody how she got pregnant, so it's still a mystery, maybe I can ask them today, I am the doctor, I am aloud to know stuff, see stuff, and check stuff. Okay, I sound like a perv now don't I? I shiver and grimace, I'm turning into high school Rachel Berry!

Ok, at least I have time to get ready for seeing them, they won't remember me, I mean I have boobs now, and my face doesn't have baby fat and I have had a massive wardrobe clean up! (Thanks to Kurt and Mercedes!) I look at the clock- 10:27AM okay that's not too long til- Wait- I HAVE 3 MINUTES. Wait a second, my clocks 5 minutes fast, I have none! In fact they're late.

I go out to the reception, until I see the door open, with 2 blond girls and a tall man. Yep, diffidently them! I go greet them, "Hi! I'll be your doctor today come into my office and we'll see you all for a check up!" I say smiling. I heard Quinn say thank-you, and how pretty I am for a doctor. Whoa- I stop suddenly- well at least it looks normal since we're at my office. They all take a seat on the benches and look at me.

"And you are..?" Oh, they diffidently don't remember me. So I go ahead to Quinn, I smile but it wasn't a warm one.

"You don't remember me, don't you?"

They all look at me blankly and Finn, confused.

"Um- have we met you before..?"

"We went to high school 4 years, in fact together." Still looking blank and Beth looking around not really paying attention.

"Quinn, you might remember me –and Finn- with names like these;" I list," Yental, Rupal and of course Quinn, your favourite- _Man-hands_. Quinn sits there look at me, then realizes;

"Man-hands? No, that's not you, you're- you're-"

I interrupt her," Pretty? Normal, not an ugly over-aged _pre- schooler_?"

"Rachel?" Finn says, and I stop my speech. Oh, don't I miss his finnocence!

"_Dr. _Rachel, and yes, reminding of _this, _I'm going to get on with the checkups."

They're still not getting over the fact that I'm successful, aren't they? I'll show Quinn some payback!

"We'll start with blood tests!"

"Ah- we would prefer if you-"Quinn starts then Finn interrupts.

"Just do it, she hasn't in _ages _had one, and Beth had_ never _so that's just do that, I organized it for this and that's that!"

I can see fear in Quinn's eyes, "I'm sorry Finny, it's just I don't want to watch Beth go through this-"

"Well she has to," I say. They're all looking at me.

"Now I'll see how she is with the kid's ones, it won't hurt and besides, we have to see how her DNA is working out with you guys, if she's _never _had a blood test!"

We take the entire test and I test them, then I see Quinn- fear in her eyes- of course! This will prove Beth isn't Finns. I see Quinns then Finns, and then I check out Beth's.

I decide to have a conversation." So Quinn, I was meaning to ask how you got pregnant."

Finn answers, "Well, something happened in the hot tub,"

I see the results, Finns _diffidently _not related, but Quinn is (of course) I pretend to do other work.

"Um, not to be nosy-"

His buts in again, "Not at all, you're the doctor."

"-But are, was the hot tub off when you were..."

"No, it's a _hot _tub...duh?"

I take a seat on my desk, "Quinn is this true?" She looks scared and pale, she knows, I know!

"Huh- oh yea! We were at his house and- and yeah!"

I look at Beth, "Sweetie could you go out to the front, we have toys if you want to play, Mummy and Daddy have to talk with me privately?"

She looks at Finn, then back at me, "Ok, but their better be Barbie!"

We all chuckle, as she heads out.

I continue, serious looking into their eyes," Not to blow you out or anything, but it's impossible to get pregnant in a hot tub, especially if it's hot water," I jump off my desk, " The sperm won't work as strong, it kills it, is there any _other _time you guys had sex?"

Finn looks at Quinn in confusion, "Um- well- no..?"

"Did you guys _actually _have sex?"

"No. We didn't. - Why- why are you saying and questioning us?"

"Because I pick up the chart and reveal it to them, "Finn isn't related to Beth, _at all._ "

"WHAT?" Finn yells.

"You're lying- you- you just want us to break up- like- like HIGH SCHOOL!" Quinn says.

I watch them, after that the settle down waiting for me to say something, "Would you like my co- worker Doctor Chang come in and re- test?-"

"YES!" They say in unison.

"Quinn look at me in the eyes, did you ever cheat on Finn," She looks away to Finn and mumbles a "No." 

"Look at me in the eyes, Quinn, you're lying. I'm a professional doctor and _you _aren't saying anything, either we can do the hard way, and I'll get every citizen from the sophomores from 2009 in WMHS and take their test or, you can say how _you _got pregnant!"

Finn stands up and looks into her eyes searching – _any_- ounce of truth, but of course, there isn't, "any- no, no, no- NO!" "You- you lied to me! In my own face!" He gets closer to her and says, "Who's the father?" 

I watch the scene un- wrap in front of me, Quinn crying and Finn yelling, "PUCK! Ok? PUCK'S THE FATHER! "She turns to me, "I hope you're happy BERRY, I could have married Finn and he could have stayed here and we could have had our own children and we- he could have worked at Burt's tired shop longer and-"

"NO! You ruined my life staying back here and I'm _not _being with you- or BETH again, she can be with PUCK! AFTER I BEAT HIM UP!"

And with that, he walks out of the door.

**Hope you guys liked it! Should I continue? Please review! I would like comments on how to improve on stuff, it's my 3****rd**** story, and I'm getting better, but I suck at updating :/ **


End file.
